


Facing the Truth

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Iwaizumi is absent from uni, and Oikawa worries for his safety, especially after he receives a message asking for help. What kind of help woud Iwaizumi, a fellow alpha, possibly need?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request: [iwaoi with o!iwa - 16 “I-I can’t stay when you’re… like this…” (heat)](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)

At the end of his lectures Oikawa was worried about Iwaizumi. His friend had missed an entire day of classes without telling Oikawa why. He had hardly ever missed school, had even dragged himself to class when he was running a fever and nearly collapsed, so Oikawa was almost certain that the boy had died or something equally horrible.

Oikawa was already heading to Iwaizumi’s place when he got a message from him:

_I need help_

Oikawa nearly ran all the way to Iwaizumi’s door. He was thankful that he and the other alpha had exchanged keys so he could simply surge in and help his friend in his assumed deathbed.

Oikawa’s hands were shaking so hard that it took him a while to actually get the door unlocked. When he did, he slammed it open and shut behind him, removing his shoes in a hurry before taking a few steps farther into the apartment and stopping dead on his tracks.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called hesitantly.

There was a weird scent in the air, something that he would have never expected to smell in Iwaizumi’s apartment right after the alpha asked for help: omega.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa repeated.

He tried to ignore the scent, breathing superficially, heart beating irregularly as his head was filled with new questions and fears as well as arousal. He clamped a hand over his face to try and keep the alluring scent of an omega’s heat away from him, to keep thinking clearly.

 _I shouldn’t be here_ , was one of the most prominent thoughts in his head.

If Iwaizumi had an omega in heat in his apartment, then what was Oikawa doing there? Was this some kind of weird way for Iwaizumi to show him that he had scored with an omega? Was he being invited to a threesome?

Oikawa shook his head. He shouldn’t think about sex. He should not think about how good the scent in the apartment was, how much it was begging for an alpha to take care of it, how much tighter his jeans were now than before.

He headed towards Iwaizumi’s bedroom, where the scent seemed to be coming from.

“Iwa-chan?” he called out again.

This time he heard a broken whine from the bedroom. While he had never heard such a sound from Iwaizumi before, he knew it was his friend. He swallowed before slowly opening the bedroom door.

The overwhelming scent of heat hit him full on, and Oikawa’s knees buckled. He took a hold of the doorframe to stay still as he took in the view in front of him.

Iwaizumi was lying on his bed. He was only wearing his underwear, sweating profusely, body twitching and rubbing against the mattress. When he turned his eyes at Oikawa, they were completely glazed over, blown dark with need, tears in the corners.

“Iwa-chan, you’re an alpha,” Oikawa said weakly.

He felt stupid saying it while facing such obvious proof that Iwaizumi was definitely not an alpha. He was very much an omega, and he was at the worst part of his heat.

Iwaizumi laughed weakly, although it was cut out by needy whines.

“My suppressants,” he managed between deep breaths, voice faint and whiny, “stopped working.”

“Oh my god,” Oikawa gasped, breathing in a mouthful of omega pheromones. “Why did you never tell me?”

Iwaizumi moaned instead of answering, and Oikawa closed his eyes to regain control of his thoughts and body. He was sure he had never been so turned on in his entire life, the alpha side of him continuously battling his self-control to take over and fuck Iwaizumi’s omega hole to reproduce.

“I,” Oikawa said after opening his eyes, swallowing at the way Iwaizumi now had a hand stroking his cock through his pants. “I can’t stay when you’re… like this.”

He took a step back, which caused Iwaizumi to immediately snap his head up, slowly trying to lift himself from the bed, an arm extending out as if he could take a hold of Oikawa from such a distance away.

“Please,” Iwaizumi gasped. “Please. Alpha. I… I need… alpha.”

Oikawa groaned, hips jerking and he had to take a hold of his own groin to relief some of the ache.

“You’ll,” he tried, having to once more try to calm himself by breathing calmly, although it only resulted in the omega pheromones enchanting him further. “You’ll regret it. I can’t… Fuck, Iwa-chan. You don’t want me.”

“Please,” the omega whined.

It seemed to be the only word he was still capable of saying, repeating it over and over with his breathy voice, his extended arm now hanging over the edge of the bed, hips rutting against the mattress for relief.

“Alpha,” Iwaizumi moaned and looked at Oikawa again.

Oikawa’s restraint snapped, and he stepped properly into the room, hands already removing clothes from his body, and Iwaizumi smiled briefly before whining again. Oikawa was soon ripping the underwear off the omega’s body to toss the garment away before climbing onto the bed over Iwaizumi. The omega lifted his hips up, and Oikawa didn’t wait for another sign, he spread the ass cheeks apart to see the glistening entrance that had slick dripping from it onto Iwaizumi’s balls. Oikawa’s cock was aching as he took a hold of it and pushed it against the pucker, teasing himself with a few soft strokes over it before pushing it in hard and fast, Iwaizumi’s slick enough to make the entrance smooth and pleasurable.

The sound Iwaizumi made when Oikawa entered was filthy, and Oikawa felt the effects all the way in his core. He draped his body over Iwaizumi’s before rolling his hips, going for it hard and fast, each push reaching deeper inside the omega’s tight hole. It was wet, the slick making filthy sounds that mixed with the slapping of skin and Iwaizumi’s loud moans as he pushed back to Oikawa’s thrusts. Oikawa wasn’t quiet either, grunting with each push right next to Iwaizumi’s ear. His arms were holding Iwaizumi’s waist, thoughts far gone as he succumbed to his nature that made sure he was fucking into the omega efficiently, hips snapping with intent as the scent of an omega kept driving him.

Iwaizumi was tight and wet around him, so hot that Oikawa felt like he was melting. He opened his mouth to kiss over the omega’s neck and shoulder, anywhere he could reach from his position, teeth nibbling on the skin until he felt the coil inside him reach a snapping point. He ground his teeth together, pushing hard for a few more times before he came with a loud grunt, knot rooting him inside the omega as he emptied his seed deep inside the tight hole.

Oikawa stopped moving. He breathed in, smelling Iwaizumi’s arousal while the omega whined in need. He slowly sat up and pulled Iwaizumi with him, turning them slightly so Iwaizumi was sitting on his lap, knot deep inside him. Oikawa started slowly, his own urgency gone now that he had knotted the omega, so he focused on the pleasure of his partner. Iwaizumi’s legs were shaking as he did his best to bounce on Oikawa’s cock, the alpha’s knot rubbing his insides differently, moans louder and needier now. Oikawa held his hips, helped him move, until Iwaizumi was shaking all over, leaning back to Oikawa’s chest and head resting on the alpha’s shoulder. Oikawa took a hold of his cock that was soaked with pre-come, angry red in colour and hard to the touch. He stroked fast, squeezed a bit harder with each stroke, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive tip, and after a few strokes Iwaizumi was coming, his infertile seed shooting over his own chest as his ass tightened around Oikawa’s knot, causing the alpha to release more inside him.

Oikawa wiped his hand on the sheets before gently manoeuvring them down onto the bed. Iwaizumi was breathing hard for a long time before he started to calm down. Oikawa was stroking his side until the omega had calmed own enough.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi grunted in what sounded like annoyance.

“I didn’t see the point,” he said. “What difference does it make when you’re not interested in me in any case?”

Oikawa blinked. He was glad that he had knotted Iwaizumi from behind so the omega couldn’t see his face. His cheeks were quickly heating up as he thought about what Iwaizumi had just said.

“But Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started after a silence that had stretched on far longer than was comfortable. “How could I have ever been interested in you when all this time I thought you were an alpha, and thus not interested in me?”

Iwaizumi squeaked and tried to distance himself from Oikawa, which was, of course, impossible.

“You always talked about beautiful omegas,” Iwaizumi grunted. “I always knew I wasn’t one.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped and playfully slapped the omega’s back. “You are beautiful. Even before either of us presented I secretly hoped that we could be together.”

“You never said so,” Iwaizumi pointed out.

Oikawa knew that his face was burning red. He rested his forehead against Iwaizumi’s back.

“I didn’t want to also disappoint you if we turned out to be incompatible,” he said quietly. “And after you just offhandedly told me one day that you’re an alpha, I… I was so sad, Iwa-chan. I can’t believe you did this to me just because you thought you weren’t my type.”

“It’s your own fault for never saying anything,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“No, it’s your fault for making me think you were alpha!” Oikawa argued, but not with real feeling.

He smiled bitterly, thinking about all the times they could have spent like this, together in the way he had always dreamed of, if they had been more open about their feelings.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said after silence had stretched on for what felt like forever. “Would you allow me to court you?”

Iwaizumi’s entire body jumped at the question, and he turned to look at Oikawa as much as he possibly could.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Don’t insult me by questioning my sincerity,” Oikawa responded. “Yes, I’m serious.”

Iwaizumi turned away again, before shuffling closer to Oikawa’s body, his back pressing against the alpha’s chest.

“I would like that,” the omega said quietly.

Oikawa smiled against his hair before kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around him.

“That makes me really happy,” he said, and decided to always be more open with Iwaizumi from there on out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally a one shot in every sence, because I actually wrote this in one sitting. I hope I didn't miss any obvious mistakes.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
